


棋逢对手06

by mollylee0618



Category: SJ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	棋逢对手06

棋逢对手（SJ）06  
   
   
当你急需用钱的时候突然中了乐透，当你被医生判了死刑却突然出现特效药，这种心情大概可以描述眼下这一刻樱井翔的心情。  
   
   
   
从不敢奢望的事情突然发生击溃了他所有的自制力，但是仅存的智商却在警告他这件事情的发生几率比明天森川家就破产还低。松本润是个从小被松本家掌门人捧在手心养大的小少爷，比其他哥哥的继承人磨炼，不用继承家业的他活得更无忧无虑。小少爷从来都是一身最新款，衣服有个线头都会被他嫌弃到死，出门吃饭樱井翔都要提前考察好餐厅氛围服务口味等等各方面才敢带他来，每次聚会谁都得先让着他玩儿的开心了。  
   
   
   
小少爷脾气不算好，性子也拗，偏偏樱井翔觉得这全是优点和可爱之处。  
   
   
就是这样一个人，带着酒气黏糊糊的声音在他耳边轻声说着翔君比较让我放心诶。  
   
   
樱井翔想劝劝自己，小少爷不过是开开玩笑，谁不知道他是森川家毫无背景的上门女婿，正儿八经是靠着这份婚姻讨饭吃，哪里有胆子在外面拈花惹草。更何况小少爷连恋爱都没谈过，他樱井翔一个已婚人士，何德何能能抱他。  
   
   
   
可是靠在他身上的人似乎是真的醉了，笑嘻嘻的整个人往樱井翔身上靠。  
   
   
“翔君，我可不觉得我比森川葵差哦。”  
   
   
   
樱井翔此刻真的非常想爆粗口，什么叫不觉得比她差，她根本就不配和你相提并论。森川葵不过是一个眼高手低的不合格继承人而已，为了跟森川老爷子争夺家产的掌控权，连她根本控制不了的人也敢予以重任。森川老爷子的身体如今不比从前，自己在集团中的地位逐年水涨船高，没了森川老爷子在集团里替她撑腰，樱井翔有的是时间慢慢蚕食整间公司。  
   
   
   
   
松本润的手指渐渐游走在他的手背上，轻轻划过樱井翔左手无名指的戒指。  
   
   
   
他觉得这颗戒指碍眼的要命，可是松本润此刻只能以此为突破口，他知道今天这些话说出口，如果樱井翔没有被他动摇，就不会有下一次了。樱井翔这个人能够忍着所有的藐视在森川家一步步爬到如今的位置，他的忍耐力和自制力松本润可以想象。  
   
   
   
松本润低下头藏起自己满面的潮红，他连恋爱都没谈过，哪里来的这种经验。可是如果不赌这一次，他和樱井翔以后也只会是一起喝酒打诨的狐朋狗友，永远是没有交集的平行线。  
   
   
他的嘴唇凑在樱井翔的耳侧，显得越发的游刃有余，声音却越发的轻，他怕自己稍微的放大一点声音就会暴露自己声线里的颤抖。  
   
   
“偷情这种事情，电视剧里不是都很刺激嘛，翔君不想试试看吗？”  
   
   
   
一个不会怀孕又家世极好的情人，对于森川家的上门女婿来说的确是个绝佳的选择。如果他不喜欢松本润的话，也许会毫不犹豫的试试看。可是那是松本润呀，是他心里唯一仅剩的一丝光亮，他更希望对方能遇见真正爱的人，能幸福的走进教堂，能过上他遥不可及的人生。  
我:  
樱井翔终于有了动作，他稍微的侧过身，捉住了松本润试图继续捣乱的手腕，声音里压抑着来自于身体的欲望。  
   
   
“润君，这个玩笑可开得有点大了。”  
   
   
小少爷却反手躲开了他的辖制，趁着他转过身体正对着他，食指落在樱井翔的锁骨上，缓慢的下移，整个手掌都搭在他的胸肌上。  
   
   
“翔君，你在害怕什么？森川家就教育的你这么听话？”  
   
   
   
他就是在故意刺激樱井翔，他清楚以对方的野心，绝不甘心于屈服在森川葵之下，却故意挑樱井翔最不爱听的话说。  
   
   
“还是说，其实翔君在床上.......”  
   
   
“松本润。”  
   
   
   
樱井翔本来就是努力的遏制着自己身体里的欲望在跟松本润说话，此刻对方一边挑衅他，一边手却渐渐地下移到他大腿根的地方，隔着西裤放肆的揉了两下。  
   
   
“樱井翔，你就说你答应不答应。”松本润毕竟还是那个松本家的小少爷，他已经做到这个地步，樱井翔却还是一副毫不动摇的样子也一样惹怒了他，他的确喜欢樱井翔，的确觉得即便保持身体上的关系他也心甘情愿，但这不意味着樱井翔可以这样践踏他的心意。“不答应就算了，大不了我找别人去，随便找个牛郎我敞开腿被人艹......”  
   
   
   
然后就被吻住了。  
   
   
   
樱井翔温度极高的手掌扶在他的后颈，以一个毫不允许他退缩的姿势吻住了松本润的嘴唇，逼迫他张开唇齿配合他的侵略，对方带着淡淡烟味和酒味混杂的味道包围着松本润，让松本润几乎喘不过气来。  
   
   
   
这是他人生中第一个真正意义上的吻，来自于樱井翔。  
   
   
   
松本润闭上眼睛，手指紧紧攀附着樱井翔的手臂，努力的让紧张的自己放松下来，沉浸于这个充满了占有欲的吻当中。  
   
樱井翔稍微的抬起了头，那双眼睛注视着松本润，呼吸间的气息全部喷洒在他脸上，烧的他面红耳赤。  
   
   
   
“跟我走。”  
   
   
   
这句话仿佛是带着魔力一般，平复了松本润刚刚因为两个人的争执而升起的小脾气，他乖乖地任由樱井翔牵着他东拐西拐的，进了一家love hotel。

 

樱井翔现在毕竟还受制于森川家，一旦被人发现，他之前所有忍辱负重的忍耐都白费了。所以他不敢去都内的五星级酒店，鬼知道会不会就碰上熟人，所以只敢在手机里随便搜了一家离得最近的love hotel，至少私密性是可以保证的。  
   
   
昏暗的灯光和强烈的色差装饰，立刻就让松本润明白这是个做什么的地方，何况圆形的床上面悬挂着一整面的镜子。  
   
   
   
他没来过这种地方，平日里出门住酒店也都绝对选总统套房，大的能捉迷藏那种，反正这种花费会直接记在账上等松本家的人去报，他可不愿意委屈自己。往常要是推开酒店房门，香氛剂不是自己喜欢的味道松本润都会毫不犹豫扭头就走，此刻却被樱井翔牵着手走到了那个配色艳俗的床边。  
   
   
鼻腔里依旧停留着樱井翔身上的味道。  
   
   
然后顺从的被对方推倒在床上，松本润躺上去的时候还有心思分神去想，虽然颜色艳俗的要命，床躺上去却很舒服，柔软的像是可以把自己包裹起来一样的触感，给了他些许的安心感。  
   
   
在今天之前，无论是恋爱还是性行为，他的经验都为零。强撑着的表面架子在这一刻已经完全的溃不成军，他想起来自己偷偷去看过的那些东西，都告诉他第一次会非常疼，而且樱井翔的眼睛都泛起红来，看起来是酒劲上来了，这让松本润有些害怕。  
   
   
   
但是目前为止樱井翔的动作都还算得上温柔，松本润就紧紧的闭上眼睛，等待着疼痛感的降临。  
   
   
樱井翔现在的确是有些醉意，不过他酒量一向好，此刻更多是被欲望烧的晕头转向。松本润的提问比他稍低一些，此刻一向趾高气昂的小少爷乖顺的躺在床上，任由樱井翔脱掉他的上衣，白皙的皮肤在深紫色的床单显得尤为诱人，让樱井翔欲罢不能的在他的肩颈落下亲吻。  
   
   
   
他感觉得到松本润有些紧张，整个人的身体紧绷着，双手揪着床单像是在等待审判的犯人一样。这幅可怜兮兮的模样激起了樱井翔心底里更强烈的占有欲，往日里拼了命才能藏得住的心思一旦被撕开了一点裂口，就像是洪水决堤一般无论如何也挡不住了。  
   
   
他想不明白松本润为什么要找他来做这件事情，也许因为他平日里狐朋狗友带坏小朋友的哥哥形象树立的太成功了，也许因为觉得自己绝不会把这件事情说出去，或者一时喝了酒脑袋里冒出来了这样的想法就立即趁着醉意付诸实践了——以松本润的性格，这都是可能的。  
   
   
但是他现在陷入混乱的大脑也没办法进行什么更深入的思考了，只能遵循着欲望做下去。  
   
   
樱井翔是想温柔一点的，可是一贯在他面前骄傲的仿佛任何时候都不会低下头的松本润这幅臣服的样子太诱人，即便他想慢一些都做不到。随便的扯掉自己的衣服覆身压在他身上，樱井翔的手指灵活的游走在松本润光裸的腰背上，满意的感觉到自己每一次的接触都让松本润微微的颤抖着。  
   
   
紧闭着的眼睛越发显得睫毛纤长，颤颤巍巍的像是秋日里盛了露水的叶子，让人心生疼爱。  
   
   
樱井翔亲了亲松本润的眼角，等着他睁开眼睛，这双棕色的瞳仁倒映着他的脸，对视的时候他很想说点什么，比如你不要怕，比如你这幅模样真的特别可爱，比如……  
   
   
我爱你。  
   
   
   
所以樱井翔紧紧地闭住了嘴巴，把差点脱口而出的爱意全部的隐藏在落在他身上火热的吻里。  
   
   
   
松本润渐渐被他撩拨起了青涩的情欲，不再摧残身下的床单，而是双手揽在樱井翔的脖颈上，偏过头任由樱井翔在他白皙的侧颈上留下痕迹。混沌的大脑里还在想，这种类似于标记所有物一样的感觉，让他产生从未有过的被占有的快感，以至于他都不再惧怕之后要经受的痛感。

 

选择love hotel还有一个好处就是不用自己去买他们需要用到的东西，不然这样已经被欲望和酒精支配了思想的两个人恐怕谁也想不起来去买润滑液。

 

松本润一个他觉得相当羞耻的姿势向樱井翔敞开了大腿，他想让自己显得自在和成熟一点，所以在樱井翔掰开他的腿的时候自己自己扶着膝盖乖乖的保持着这个姿势。樱井翔跪在他的两腿之间，低下头轻轻的啄吻着他的大腿内侧，时不时传来的有点痒痒的触感让松本润绷紧了大腿。再想保持镇定自若，在樱井翔把沾满了冰凉的润滑液的手指探进他的后穴的时候，松本润还是咬着嘴唇偏过了脑袋不再去看着樱井翔。

 

可是樱井翔的动作却没有半点的迟缓，第一根手指的进入非常的顺畅，可接下来松本润就感觉到了疼痛，他从小到大就不是什么能忍痛的人，小时候因为打针很痛可是朝护士发火到没人敢来家里给他打针。松本润努力的放松着身体，试图以不停的深呼吸来减轻痛感，他想他得多喜欢樱井翔，才能以这样的姿势屈服在这个男人身上，让他放肆的这样触碰自己的身体。

 

还是以偷情为名义。

 

熬过了漫长的开拓之后，樱井翔温热的身体再次压了上来，他没有急着进入，只是不断攫取着松本润的唇舌，逼的他微微扬起下巴来配合他。松本润的双手无意识的抱着樱井翔的肩膀，他发现这个人的身体抱起来真的非常令人有安全感，继而想到是不是森川葵也是迷恋这样虚无缥缈的安全感，才会选择这样一个无根无基的人，容许他进入森川家。

 

那是不是一个又一个这样的夜晚，森川葵就像他现在这些，攀附着樱井翔的身体，等待着取悦他。

 

继而松本润更加悲哀的发现，当他这样想的时候，并非在唾弃樱井翔对婚姻不忠，反而隐隐羡慕起森川葵。他在想，如果他是家里的独生子，如果他是个女孩子，那是不是现在能光明正大的站在樱井翔身侧的就是他，是不是他就可以把象征着婚姻与忠诚的戒指戴在樱井翔上的无名指上？

 

打断他继续沉溺在自己的想象中的是来自身下的一阵钝痛，松本润觉得这比自己想象当中还要痛，即便樱井翔在他的后穴里挤满了润滑液，即便樱井翔用了很长很长时间来做前戏，身体真正被贯穿的这一刻所带来的痛还是让松本润哭了。从来没有被别人碰触过的后穴此刻被樱井翔彻底的打开，对方高昂的性器死死的抵在他的身体里，烫的让松本润感觉几乎承受不住。

 

他觉得这个时候樱井翔至少该说些什么安慰自己，可是对方的唇舌依旧忙着在自己身上留下印记，下身一阵阵的痛感让他不得不收紧了后穴，却听到樱井翔在他耳边发出了叹謂。

 

这让松本润觉得很委屈，他本来是决计不会这个时候在樱井翔面前暴露自己脆弱的一面的，可是他现在就是觉得很委屈，所以他张开嘴，狠狠的在樱井翔的肩膀上咬了一口。

 

在樱井翔抬起头看他的时候，又不自觉的蹩起眉头露出他自己都意识不到的委屈的表情来。

 

“你弄疼我了。”

 

樱井翔的前戏做得漫长，是因为他半点也不想伤害到身下的这个初尝情事的家伙。但是第一次进入的时候怎么可能不疼，即便他小心翼翼的，彻底进入之后连动也不敢动，不停的摩挲亲吻着松本润的身体试图让他稍微放松下来，勾起他的情欲来与疼痛相抵。感受到肩膀被小少爷咬了一口之后，一直紧张兮兮的樱井翔反而觉得放松了一些，抬起头就看到因为哭了而鼻头红红的松本润湿漉漉的眼神，这句话带着一点点哭腔在他耳边响起，仿佛在跟他撒娇一样。

 

他低头去亲吻松本润的额头，仿佛在安慰一个因为吃不到糖而哭起来的小朋友一样。伸出手掌在两个人连接的地方不断的摩挲着，带着薄茧的手指在松本润的会阴处来回的游走，轻轻的揉捏着大腿根的软肉，哄着松本润跟他一起浸入这场偷欢里。

 

他从没觉得情事是能给他这样的满足感的事情，樱井翔的嘴唇在松本润耳边轻轻磨蹭着，不断奔涌而出的情意到了嘴边却只变成了三个字。

 

“乖，听话。”

 

一向在他面前趾高气扬的小少爷这个时候真的乖的要命了，他的双臂揽着他的脖子，任由他在他的身体里冲撞，不断的发出甜腻的呻吟来。意乱情迷的时候，樱井翔觉得自己可以忘记自己心上压着所有的重担，仅仅抱着这个人的身体，和他一起沉沦。

 

他一直都觉得松本润讲话的声音特别好听，软软的语调和粘糯的嗓音在这个时候听起来就越发动听，断断续续的声音里参杂的叫他翔君的声音，樱井翔甚至有了一刻的错觉，松本润在此时此刻让他放弃复仇，甚至让他去死他都心甘情愿。

 

不过松本润并没有说这些，他只是在樱井翔过于激烈的动作搞破了安全套的时候，伸脚踢开了樱井翔准备换上的新的安全套。

 

“我讨厌这个。”

 

“但是……”

 

樱井翔是想跟他解释用安全套是怕射进他身体里他不舒服，但是任性起来的家伙显然并不想听他解释，双腿就扣在了樱井翔的腰上。

 

被他吻得红肿起来的嘴唇一开一合，说出口的话却让樱井翔感觉后腰都酥麻起来。

 

他说，射进来。

 

樱井翔扣着松本润的腰急促的进出着，他甚至恨不得能把怀里这个柔软的身体摁进自己的身体里，每一下都顶到松本润身体的身处，高潮过了的松本润浑身颤抖着，后穴的软肉紧紧的绞住樱井翔的性器，让后者几乎疯狂的继续着他的动作。

 

樱井翔高潮的时候把精液全部射进了松本润身体里，这种餍足感令樱井翔久违的感觉到幸福。这样的感受自从父亲去世之后他就再也没有过了，此刻抱着被他操的几乎虚脱的松本润，樱井翔甚至不舍得抽出自己的性器，只是紧紧的抱着怀里的人，亲吻着满是汗渍的额头。

 

急促的手机铃声打断了这一刻的安宁。

 

任何人的电话在这个时候打进来樱井翔都不会去接，可是这个铃声提示着他这通电话来自于疗养院。

 

樱井翔从床上爬起来，看着躺在床上面色潮红的松本润，轻轻的揉揉他的脑袋，站在床边接起了电话。

 

“樱井桑，是这样的，您的母亲已经完全陷入了昏迷状态，请您立刻来疗养院一趟……医生说，可能需要您准备后事了。”

 

刚刚还火热的身体几乎是瞬间像被丢进了北极一样冰冷起来，樱井翔站在原地呆愣了数秒钟才理解了电话里的护士小姐在跟他说什么。父亲自杀之后母亲的身体状况一直都不好，有一段时间甚至没有什么求生欲，直到有一次樱井翔跪在被摔破的水杯的玻璃渣的地上痛哭流涕的恳求母亲不要把他一个人留在这个世界上。他现在不需要再去亲戚那里跪在地上求他们借钱给母亲治病，他精心的在海外找了一家有日本医生和护士的疗养院，希望那里四季如春的气候能让母亲的身体好一些。

 

他的家已经支离破碎，如果母亲再离开他，樱井翔甚至不知道支撑自己活在这个世界上的理由是什么。

 

在这一刻他几乎连呼吸都费尽力气，更何况要在这样急促的时间里去和还昏昏沉沉的松本润解释，他也不能解释——即便对于森川家来说，他父亲的公司他父亲的专利和他父亲的性命都是根本不值一提的事情，但既然要入赘森川家，樱井翔还是担心森川家会调查他的家事背景。他在乡下的疗养院里找了一个被儿女抛弃无人认识的患有老年痴呆的老人假扮他的父亲，半真半假的编了一个身世，骗过了森川家。这么多年他都一直把自己的母亲保护得很好，也一直隐瞒着母亲他结婚的事情。

 

即便恨极了森川家，母亲也绝不会允许她心爱的儿子用自己的人生去复仇。

 

“润君，我有急事要出国一趟……”

 

松本润还泛着泪光的眼睛看过来的目光充满了震惊，想要说出他到底去做什么的话在嘴边转了一圈，樱井翔最终还是选择了撒谎。

 

“葵打给我的，生意上的事情，我先走了。”

 

为了让他去看妈妈别人也不会起疑心，樱井翔在疗养院所在的城市里买下了一座酒庄送给森川葵，并且一直亲自打理酒庄的生意。

 

随口瞎诌的话急急忙忙的说出口，樱井翔根本不敢去看松本润，他怕自己多看一眼都会让他心软和心疼，飞快地穿上衣服叫车赶往机场，查看最近一班飞机什么时候能飞。

 

被留在酒店床上的松本润愣愣的注视着镜子里的自己，白皙的身体上到处是青紫的痕迹，脸上还带着潮红，昭示着刚刚那场情事里他有多投入。身后既痛又黏糊糊的，刚刚他是想撒娇让樱井翔抱他去洗澡的，腰痛的简直感觉自己快散架了。

 

松本润抬起手臂盖住自己的眼睛，咬着嘴唇抗拒着在这个时候哭出来，眼泪却毫不听他指挥的顺着眼角流下去。

 

松本润，你看看，就算你倒贴，也比不上森川葵打给他一个的电话。


End file.
